The present invention relates to a hair cutting tool for long-haired animals and more particularly pertains to cutting the hair on an animal without removing hairs from the roots and without hurting the animal.
The use of pet grooming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet grooming devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of grooming pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a hair cutting tool for long-haired animals for cutting the hair on an animal without removing hairs from the roots and without hurting the animal.
In this respect, the hair cutting tool for long-haired animals according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting the hair on an animal without removing hairs from the roots and without hurting the animal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals which can be used for cutting the hair on an animal without removing hairs from the roots and without hurting the animal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pet grooming devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a handle portion having an outer end and an inner end. The handle portion has an aperture therethrough inwardly of the outer end thereof. The handle portion has gripping ribs formed thereon inwardly of the aperture. The inner end has a narrow extension extending linearly therefrom. A breaking and cutting segment extends outwardly from the narrow extension of the handle portion. The breaking and cutting segment includes an interior segment extending in a linear relationship from the narrow extension. The breaking and cutting segment includes breaking prongs extending outwardly from the interior segment. The breaking prongs have a generally outwardly tapered orientation with free ends. The free ends have balls secured thereto. The breaking and cutting segment includes cutting prongs extending outwardly from the interior segment disposed below the breaking prongs. The cutting prongs have a generally outwardly tapered orientation with a sharpened upper edge. A length of the cutting prongs is about twice a length of the breaking prongs. A cap portion is dimensioned for removably coupling with the narrow extension of the handle portion for covering the breaking and cutting segment.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals which has all the advantages of the prior art pet grooming devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a hair cutting tool for long-haired animals economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals for cutting the hair on an animal without removing hairs from the roots and without hurting the animal.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair cutting tool for long-haired animals including a handle portion having an outer end and an inner end. The inner end has a narrow extension extending linearly therefrom. A breaking and cutting segment extends outwardly from the narrow extension of the handle portion. A cap portion is dimensioned for removably coupling with the narrow extension of the handle portion for covering the breaking and cutting segment.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.